


Dancing With You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. <br/>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With You

John had not expected his partner to be as beautiful as she was. The silence that had fallen when she entered the room had said it all. His eyes were locked on hers. Then the music started. Thrown in so deep they had no choice but to trust each other. She had followed his lead perfectly, her hold instantly light and yet present, her smile soft as she, eventually, let him dip her, his head coming to rest on her chest. Her hand had moved into his hair, and they had continued. Stopping only when the music stopped. 

Silence reigned until, finally, someone started to applaud. 

They had taken the comments, then the scores, moving away together, her hand tightly gripping his. 

Yes they had survived, but this early on it was nearly impossible to know just how long they had... and he wanted her for the rest of his life.


End file.
